For Her
by OneWingedPegasus
Summary: Brittany asked. So I did. Because, for Brittany, I would do most anything. Rating to be safe. Brittana.


_Random Brittana that's been floating around in my head for a while. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but I do live near Lima! xD_

For Her

I used to despise going to the dentist. I would have rather worn a thong made of barbed wire so severe was my phobia. But Brittany asked me to go. So I did. Because, for Brittany, I would do most anything. In the dentist's office a strange delusion, brought on by laughing gas and Britney Spears, took hold of us. We shared the same vision, as odd as that may sound. And… I loved it. I love sharing anything with her.

After the dentist's office, and trying to explain my insurance plan while I was high as a fucking kite, Brittany decided we would go to her house to 'let the dizzy stop.' Of course, I obliged, too focused on not getting into an accident to notice the unusual reticence that overtook her on the drive over.

Her house was empty and silent, which I was relieved to find. It would be too much for me to handle high, having a full house of Brittany's relatives. Even the cat was nowhere in sight. I swear sometimes she loves that animal more than me. Brittany still hadn't said a word and I questioned this strange occurrence; it was foreign to me to think of the blonde as being the quiet type. She didn't answer in words. Instead, she took the tips of my fingers in her own, a gesture that was not forceful but none-the-less sent shivers rattling up my spine, and led me to her bedroom. As the door clicked shut, the light dimmed, faintly highlighting Brittany's body and my own. It was rather ethereal, actually.

Brittany was so calm… so tranquil. She seemed to float to her bed and sat at the edge, her eyes locking on my own. She patted the mattress next to her.

"Come here, Santana. I wanna show you somethin'." Her speech was lightly slurred; it seemed the gas had yet to lose its effect. I complied, naturally, and plopped down next to her, the abrupt change in heights causing my head to spin. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to cease. Before equilibrium restored itself in my brain, soft warmth enveloped my lips. I didn't need to open my eyes.

Something was different this time. Her kiss was insistent but ever so light. Her tongue did not attempt to gain access to my mouth, and her hands did not begin to undo the buttons on my shirt in the frenzied and lustful manner I was used to, but instead found my face and cupped it, guiding my head in rhythm with her own. The contrast was startling and exciting, sensual and intoxicating. It was perfect. She kissed me for a long while, never moving her hands and never attempting any further contact between us. Finally, she pulled away, eyelids fluttering open and revealing the astonishing blue that never failed to take my breath away. Her breath tickled my lips as she spoke.

"Make love to me, Santana."

I did, slowly and with a smoldering passion that eclipsed any of our previous flings. I consumed her, my mouth eagerly taking every inch of flesh that was bared to me until I had had all, from her forehead to her toes, except the apex of her thighs. At this junction I remained for a long while, drawing her close with deliberate strokes of my fingers and tongue, then moving just out of reach, my hot breath keeping her hips quivering until we connected flesh to flesh once more. When she came, she came hard, her body tensed and twitching until long after I had drunk my fill.

When her orgasm had subsided she lay in my arms, her naked body curled into mine. She kissed me again in that special way, a way I knew she had saved only for me, and I melted into her once more. Her hands traveled the length of my body lethargically, her fingertips drawing goose-bumps wherever she touched. Soon, she had unclothed me as well, and made love to me in the same unhurried and intense way that she kissed.

My body shook violently as I reached my peak, my own wetness quenching her thirst for me. As I lay, spent and utterly satisfied, she snuggled into me, cheek resting on my bare chest and stroked my heaving stomach, nails raking my flesh in the most feather-like of ways.

We remained this way, caressing and kissing for hours, reveling in one another. As night came and the room grew dark, we slipped off into sleep, dreamless and deep.

When I woke, the room was pitch black and I could see nothing. I shifted, but butterfly fingers landed on my arm and stifled my urge to rise. Warm breath circled my ear as a whisper sounded in the darkness.

"I love you, Santana… So much. Please… Love me too."

Brittany asked. So I did. Because, for Brittany, I would do most anything.

_Thanks for reading. ^_^ I haven't done a piece quite like this in a long time, so tell me what you think. No flames, please. My psyche is much too fragile. xD_


End file.
